New Town New Friends
by That guy 918273645
Summary: Lapidot human au (my first FanFiction new chapters every week or so little each day but not final until Sundays ). (; (never ending until something changes
1. Chapter 1

Peridot: ugh why do we have to move

Rose: because I have to be here for work now help me unpack

Fine but I am only getting my stuff

Peridot grabbed a decent sized box and headed into the new oddly big looking house and immediately went to the farthest room from her mothers and started to unpack

 **3 days later Friday**

Rose: Peridot it's time to wake up for your first day at your new school and I have to go to work I'll be back around 8:30

Peridot ugh fine

School itself wasn't too bad for peridot she actually loved it she was a nerd and a smart one too she was only 17 but she knew everything about coding and math but the problem was the students she disliked being social but she

hatedidiots jocks and anyone who thought they were smarter than her yet she still had to go so she did

school wasn't very eventful no new friends or enemies nothing new learned

She walked home and as she opened the door she heard a voice and saw a girl standing in the next house overs doorway

Lapis: hey are you the new neighbor

Peridot: yes

Oh my name is lapis

Peridot

I'm home schooled and I don't see people much

Oh sooo do you want to be friends

Sure

When can you hang out

Tomorrow at four thir

Lapis was cut off by a large hand grabbing her wrist And pulling her inside then peridot heard a smack and the door closed peridot immediately went to the door and listened

Loud voice: lapis you know the rules no interaction and get the chores done by the time I get home and now you will be punished for breaking them

Lapis: jasper I'm sorry (she said with fear)

Jasper: You will call me father

She then ran back to her house and went inside wondering what she had just witnessed in fact she could not stop wondering everything she did her thoughts would drift to that girl she couldn'teven sleep all night until her body gave up and just passed  
/out when she woke up it was already 1:00 pm she then went down stairs and ate lunch went back upstairs and just listened to music until 4:30 and then she went next door and knocked on it

Lapis: Hey

Peridot: What the hell happened yesterday

I-it was my dad he just needed help with something

We both know that's not true now tell mewhat the hell happened

No-nothing happened you won't understand

Lapis ju

It's Not Important now do you want to hang out or what

Yeah

Peridot was incredibly confused on how such a fragile looking person could be so intimidating however she had no friends so lapis was good enough of one

They went inside and started to talk

Lapis: so what do you do for fun

Peridot: Normaly I just play video games on my computer but,sometimes I work on code for a game I'm developing. What about you

Sometimes I paint but I don't have much free time so I don't get a lot done with my pictures

Oh so do you have a phone

No

Computer

No

Tv

Yeah but I only get a few Chanels

Oh so you don't do much do you

No bu

Lapis noticed a black SUV enter the parking lot

Lapis: you have to leave

Peridot: wait I just got here

He is back early now leave you can come back tomorrow at the same time but leave

Lapis practically pushed peridot out the back door and slammed it shut

Peridot was then forced to jump the fence into her backyard

* * *

Thanks for the input the uploading schedule will be odd for the first few chapters (like 1-4)but I enjoy feedback so please review even if it's negative thanks and I do respond to the comments ps ill fix formatting on Sunday (school is a fucking bitch  
so I made a schedule)

;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is only here to fill space and to add to peridot not for dialogueso it might be short hopefully you like it ;)**_

* * *

Again peridot was left wondering what had happened although she thought she had an idea but she hoped that it wasn't correct. Still it was pretty obvious lapis was being abused and peridot hated abuse she really hoped it was just a misunderstanding.

Peridot wasn't opposed to violence but she had hated abuse ever since her mother divorced her dad who had been mildly abusive to them although she didn't remember much as she was only 7 at the time what she did know was that she was tired and had to go  
/to sleep

Peridot woke up at 9:00 and noticed she had left her glasses on when she had slept but they were no where to be found now she could only see a few feet in front of her without them but they were not there so she got up and heard a crack she looked down  
/and there they were her newly shattered glasses as if theday could get worse she ran out of the hair gel that stopped her hairfrom looking like a triangle luckily she had a spare pare of glasses but she didn't have anything to fixher hair  
though

Her life was one fuck up after another she was a short anti social poor eyesighted gay clumsy weak nerd with no friends and that was just what she could think of then not even mentioning her pail skin that made sure that everyone knew she didn't go outside  
much

* * *

 _ **like I said it's a tiny chapter only about peridots back story I love feedback so please review even if it is negative;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of hoursof waiting it was 4:30 and peridotcould now according to lapis go over there and figure out what was going on this time she would get an answer no matter what happened

Peridot walked over and knocked on the door "lapis"peridot yelled "lapis".suddenly all the visible lights in the house went off

"Come in"lapis said opened the door and looked in


End file.
